What Are You Going To Do?
by doublequartereighthnote
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are coming back for the summer and everyone has been counting down the days until then. Even the Stans came all the way back. And there's only one question on everyone's mind: What are you going to do when they come back?


"They're coming tomorrow already," Lee said, staring at the ceiling. "Can you believe it's been a year already?"

Wendy took off her hat and looked at the worn, blue pine tree and the dirty white surrounding it. "I've been crossing off the days. Those pipsqueaks are the only fun thing to happen here in years."

"Well what are you going to do when they get here?" Tambry asked, snuggling up to Robbie, who she was sitting on.

Wendy hummed and pulled the cap back on, pushing it past her eyes. "I don't know for sure yet. I want to teach them to climb trees and how to kick ass. I want to go on another adventure with them, like the unicorn one. I want to chill with them, staying up all night and watching really bad movies."

"Thats cool, man." Robbie said. "You think they'll come to woodstick with us again?"

"Yeah, they'll love to go." Wendy said. "I'm just stoked to ruin high school for them. Oh! Maybe we can get a ghost to haunt the high school and we can break in!"

All the group members grinned a menacing smile. "Let's do this." Nate said.

"Someone write this down."

"I've got a notebook!

"Okay, so first, we find the right ghost."

Candy scribbled an excited face on the date on her calendar. It was the most excited face so far because tomorrow was the day they came back and she couldn't wait to talk school, boys, and the latest episodes of Ducktective.

Grenda came crashing into the room, already screaming. "CANDY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TOMORROW IS?!"

"Yes! I'm very excited! I am almost done with the sweaters i'm making them!" Candy picked up her work-in-progress sweaters, that had huge gaps and lopsided sleeves, to show her.

Grenda gasped. "They're going to love them! They're so beautiful!"

"Thank you, Grenda!"

"So what are you going to do when they come? First thing?" Grenda asked, jumping on the bed. "Spill."

Candy smiled. "We're going to have a glitter water balloon fight." She dropped the sweaters and went into her drawer filled with tubes of glitter and balloons. "And then we're going to make and eat chocolate and cake all night."

"Oh. My. GOD. That sounds amazing!" Grenda said. "Glitter water balloons are going to be so RAD."

Candy giggles and closes the drawer. "So what are you going to do?"

"We're going to chase some gnomes around and watch some ducktective." Grenda pursed her lips. "And having a glitter water balloon fight."

Candy slapped Grenda's arm. "You can't steal my idea! We're going to do all of this together anyways!"

Grenda grinned. "I'm excited to have them back."

Candy nodded. "Me too. I really missed them."

Pacifica pulled the calendar from under her pillow and marked a big red X on the date. She was ecstatic to see them again. No one was really accepting of her new found humbleness based on her family losing everything. People didn't believe she had that good inside of her. Except for them. They knew she was changing for the better.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Pacifica called, shoving the calendar back under her pillow.

Her mother poked her head into the room. Her botox had worn off and she grew out her hair so her natural blonde replaced her bottled brunette. She definitely looked older, but she was still beautiful in Pacifica's eyes.

"Darling, your father and I are going out tomorrow. What are you going to do?"

Pacifica looked towards her pillow. "Um… I think I'm going to go on a hike tomorrow." _And go mini golfing. And eat food from the diner. And dress in jeans and a t-shirt._

"Okay, just make sure to have your cell charged. Call if you have any trouble."

"Okay, mom, I know."

Priscilla almost shut the door before opening it wide. "I love you, Pacifica. I love you so much."

Pacifica smiled. She wasn't sure if this was the first time she ever heard her mother say those words. But it was definitely the first time she felt like she meant it.

"I love you too, mom."

Soos frantically dusted the gift shop with a feather duster. He made sure everything was orderly and straight.

"Melody! Are the guestrooms made up? Does everyone have a bed or an air mattress?"

Melody came from the hall, sweating and smelling of bathroom cleaner. "Yes, everyone has a bed, they're all made up and everyone has their complementary Mr. Mystery plush on said bed."

Soos smiles and hugs her. "This is why you're the best, dude. I don't know what I'd do without you." He plants a sweet, sloppy kiss on her temple.

Melody giggled and squeezes his arm. "So what are you going to do when you have them all here?"

Soos looked up, reading the list he had in his brain. " _Well_ , I plan on having this great big dinner with everyone around the table. We can talk about our year and how much we've grown and how much we've done." Soos looked around. "I can tell them that the mystery shack is doing well. And I can see how their lives have been away from Gravity Falls."

"That sounds wonderful Soos," Melody said, taking the fez from his head and squishing it onto her own. "But who do you think is making this great big dinner?"

"Me and Abuelita of course! She makes the most banging Cabrito ever!"

Abuelita shuffled by, purse in hand. "I go get the goat for the spit now. I will be back soon." She closed the door behind her.

"I will never get used to how she just appears at the mention of her name." Melody said.

Soos laughed. "Yeah, Abuelita is great."

"STANLEY! WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!"

"CALM DOWN! WE'RE GOING TO MAKE IT."

"THE BUS GETS THERE AT 2. IT'S 11:00 AM AND WE'RE NOT EVEN IN OREGON YET."

"SIXER I SWEAR ON OUR ASS HOLE FATHER'S GRAVE THAT WE WILL BE THERE _EARLY_."

"STANLEY YOU CAN'T DO THAT. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE."

"I KNOW A SHORTCUT."

"A FIVE HOUR SHORTCUT?"

Stan took a sharp right turn, almost rolling over the car.

"STANLEY YOU ARE GOING TO _CRASH_."

"IF I CRASH, YOU CRASH TO."

"JESUS CHRIST, STANLEY. GO THE SPEED LIMIT."

"SPEED LIMITS DON'T GET YOU WHERE YOU'RE GOING."

Through back roads and speeds pushing 100 mph, they were nearing the familiar edge of their beloved, weird town; Gravity Falls.

"WHY DOES THERE NEED TO BE SO MUCH GLITTER?"

"SHE LIKES GLITTER."

"SHIT I GOT IT ALL OVER HIS. AND YOUR SEAT TOO."

"THAT'S FINE. HE'LL LIKE IT. AND YOUR ASS WILL JUST BE FULL OF GLITTER."

"IT'S ON MY LAP STANLEY."

"WE'LL JUST SAY WE STOPPED BY A STRIP CLUB."

"STANLEY."

"HOLD ON TIGHT"

"STANLEY WAIT!"

Stan slammed on the old breaks shrieked in agony as Stan tried to stop just before the bus stop when it didn't seem like he was going to stop on time, he swerved and only partially smashed the front end of the STNLYMBL into a tree, successfully avoiding the crowd that had gathered.

Stan rolled out of the car, sore and slightly bloodied. He looked up and saw the welcoming committee but no bus. "See, Ford. Told you I'd get us here on time."

"Stanley, _never_ do that again." Ford groaned, crawling out of the car.

"Not planning on it any time soon. The presents okay?"

Ford stood, cracking his back. The pink, glittery, gem encrusted box was neatly on top of blue, white ribboned one. "They're fine."

"Hey! You old men okay?" Wendy called from the bus stop.

"We're fine!" Stan called back. "Come on, Fordsy." There was a roaring of a heavy engine and the steaming of the inner workings. "I can hear the bus."

The twins gathered themselves and joined the group at the bus stop. Stan grinned, feeling at home around friends and family that he has collected.

The bus came up the hill and everyone held their breath. It came to a halt, but everyone already saw Mabel's smiling face. It was pressed against the glass, ready to jump out. When the door finally opened, Mabel screamed and threw herself to her favorite grunkles.

"GRUNKLE STAN AND GRUNKLE FORD!" She squeezed them by their torsos and held on tight.

"Sweet heart! Long time no see, short stuff." Stan said, hugging her tight. She stepped back and Stan noticed she was much taller than the last time he saw her. "Not so short stuff anymore. Wow did you spring up!"

She grinned, revealing perfectly straight teeth.

"And you got your braces off!" Ford exclaims. "Too much has changed! We can't let you out of our sights!"

Mabel rolled her eyes. "If you want to see change, wait till you see Dipper. Puberty punched him in the gut."

"Hey!" Dipper called from the bus. He was taller than Mabel by a few inches. His face was red with zits and chin full of stubble. "Puberty is treating me fine." His voice broke on _fine._

Stan laughed and opened his arms. Dipper smiled and went from the bus right into his arms, giving him and tight hug.

"Hows your memory? Everything in place?" Dipper asked, just wanting to make sure nothing else had changed.

Stan gave a weak smile. "Everythings fine. Some… memories are…. fuzzier than others. but other than that, I'm perfectly fine." Stan pats him on the back. "Go hug your grunkle Ford."

Dipper smiled and turned to Ford and gave him the same loving hug. "It's good to see you, grunkle Ford."

"Good to see you too, Dipper. I'm glad puberty finally came. On average a boy hits puberty at the age of 12 so you must realise my concern that you showed very few signs last year." Ford said.

"Alright, it's officially awkward. I'm ready to go to the shack." Dipper announced.

"Before we leave, there needs to be gifts!" Stan said. Mabel's ears perked up at the word _gifts_.

"You didn't need to do that, grunkle Stan, Ford. We already like you." Dipper said, laughing.

Stan held out the blue present and Ford held out the pink. The twins took their respective gifts and tore into them. When Dipper looked into the box he saw a red, leather bound journal with a golden pine tree on it. His mouth hung open. "Why?" He started. When he looked over, Mabel had an identical one but with a shooting star.

Ford fixed his glasses and crossed his arms. "Journaling, scrapbooking, _recording_ is important to this family…" he looked at his brother. "It's saved this family. So, we decided to take the initiative and give you your own journals. Fill them with anything you think is important."

"Thank you, Grunkle Ford… Grunkle Stan… I can't actually thank you enough." Dipper said.

Mabel turned around and started digging through her bag. She pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of the two grunkles, catching them by surprise. She grins. "This'll be the first thing in mine."

"Whys that?"

"It's the start. I don't know… this feels like a whole new beginning."


End file.
